Kyoushi ya Koibito?
by Ephemeral Sanity
Summary: Eve wants to learn how to be a gun slinger like Chung... but a talk with Ara makes her question her own motives and the final question is different than what was intended. CN x DC drabble for Snow-Sama!


**Here is BB with some short drabble for the angel of FF- xSnowflakesx! Congratz for answering the question right! I'm sorry that it's so short, and I would've had it up sooner except… I'll put it this way… if you're going to hate somebody for me not producing this short bit of drabbling fluff sooner; hate RWBY for being SO EFFIN AWESOME! I mean Scythe-rifle hybrids and magic and moon dust and safhlgaglah *Bangs head against the keyboard* Oh, and I had to go on an all-day cleaning marathon of the house Q.Q But I won't keep you waiting for your one-shot anymore Snow! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

**Classes- Elsword- Infinity Sword**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Veteran Commander**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Ara- Yama Raja**

**Elesis- Pyro Knight**

**Aren- Sakra Devanam**

* * *

**Kyoushi ya Koibito?**

* * *

Eve had a dilemma on her hands.

Not a dilemma such as "Oh Elsword and Aisha are fighting! OME! SOMEONE STOP THEM BEFORE THEY BLOW UP THE HOUSE!" or "SHIT! RENA IS MAD! SHE GONNA KILL US ALL!" followed by a hysterically screaming Ara. Not a problem like Elesis had gotten pissed at Raven and decided to set his bathroom on fire. No it wasn't anything like that at all…

So what problem could be so colossal that it would cause Eve, Queen of Nasods and holder of countless strands of codes, all of them containing the answers to complex binary formulas and alchemical equations; to sit on the front steps, with a contemplative expression on her face?

It wasn't anything or serious at all… in fact… a lot of humans would view it as girlish or petty.

Eve wanted to learn how to be a gunslinger.

Why? Why would the mistress of destruction who had access to a wide variety of weaponry and heavy machinery, which could nuke an entire city, need to gun sling?

True, her machine guns were ruinous and effective, mowing down entire swarms of demons with just a simple squeeze of the trigger. Her El alloy spears could tear through even the hardest of armors. Her electron orbs could paralyze even the most mammoth of enemies and render them helpless. She even knew how to shoot handguns, they were graceful and elegant, but not as efficient as heavy death machinery… so why? Why would she need to learn how to efficiently use dual pistols and rifles, and cannons like Chung?

Like Chung…

Ah…

"Hu'lo Evee-chan, what'cha doing out here on the steps? Aren Nii-sama and Rena-san are almost done cooking dinner… you should come in." An affable voice that still held an impish edge enquired curiously. Surprised, Eve lifted her head up, from where it had been resting on her knees and looked up to find Ara lazily leaning against the whitewashed porch; her sinuous locks of ebon swaying in the light breeze. The golden baubles that were nestled in her hair, gleaming as they soaked up the last rays of the golden, setting sun.

Eve sighed dispassionately and adjusted the snowy edelweiss that adorned the collar of her stygian black dress. "It's nothing…" She replied offhandedly and resumed staring at the warm canvas that was being painted as the sun continued to sink lower and lower into the horizon. Ara cocked an eyebrow and stared dubiously at Eve before she broke out into a wide grin and chortled lowly; causing the Nasod Queen's cheeks to flame a more garish red than Elsword's hair.

"W-what a-are y-you ca-cackling ab-about?!" Eve yelped and sprang to her feet, her amber eyes shining with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Ara chuckled some more and tugged on her thick, low-hanging ponytail.

"I know that expression… You're thinking about Chung-kun, aren't cha' Evee-chan?" Ara drawled lazily and poked Eve in her forehead, earning a derisive snort from the Nasod queen. "What gave you that idea?" Eve snipped back brusquely and pursed her lips, folding her arms and cantering her hips to the left. Ara snorted and rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips twitching upwards as she tried to hide a smile.

"What else could give you such a longing expression?" Ara smirked and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the porch railing. Eve huffed indignantly and shook her head in firm protest of whatever Ara was thinking. "It wasn't a longing expression, it was contemplative." Eve retorted dryly.

Ara just smirked and gave Eve a dubious and all-knowing look, a look that made the Nasod Queen's internal temperature rise by ten degrees. "Oh… what _is _contemplative for you?" Ara snickered. Eve just rolled her eyes and ignored the satirical note in Ara's voice.

"I was wondering if Chung would teach me gun slinging like he does." Eve deadpanned no guile visible in her voice or expression. Ara rolled her eyes and gave Eve a look as if trying to say '_really?_' "Uh huh… suuure…" The ebon haired Ara replied with a sarcastic note. Eve flamed at the tone in Ara's voice and gave her a scathing look. "What do you mean by 'suuure'?" Eve snapped and narrowed her eyes. Ara chuckled and flipped her sinuous ebon locks.

"It's so obvious Evee-chan." Ara stated with a complacent look. Eve gawked at Ara incredulously like she had grown an extra head. "What. Is so obvious to you?" Ara just chortled some more at Eve's enquiry. "Your sudden desire to learn gun slinging doesn't come from just simply wanting to learn a new fighting style. You want to be close to Chung; I mean it's so blindingly obvious that you're crushing on him." Ara sang in a sing-song tone, making Eve blush a deep, ruddy red.

"That is none of your business!" Eve exclaimed and stuck her nose up in the air, giving off an aura of one trying to preserve her dignity. Ara snorted and stomped her foot like a child having a tantrum.

"How can you be so smart, yet so dumb at the same time?!" Ara yelped and threw her hands up to the air in a gesture of hopelessness. "I mean! Like it's so blindingly obvious! You're like being dumber than-" A scalding glare from Eve caused the ranting Ara to shut up instantly. "Dumber than who?" Eve hissed, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Ara sighed and slowly shook her head. "No offense Evee-chan but you act dumber than Els-kun at times." At those words, Eve grew absolutely livid. Gnashing her teeth together, Eve took a menacing step closer to Ara. "How. Is. That. Not. Offensive?" Ara gulped and took a nervous step backwards. Eve took a step closer, closing the distance between them. "Oh my El…" Ara whimpered before streaking off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Eve screamed and summoned her two drones in a flash of cobalt light. "AFTER HER!" Eve thundered and whipped her hand out in front of her, pointing out the quickly shrinking figure of Ara. The drones beeped once in acknowledgment before zooming away from Eve in hot pursuit of Ara.

Cheeks flaming, Eve stormed off the front porch and into the house; slamming the door behind her with a thunderous crash. Hearing the door, Aren rushed into the kitchen, looking rather odd wearing a frilly pink apron and carrying a wooden ladle. "Ah good… You're back. Where's Ara-chan?" He asked and cocked his head to the side, now looking a little concerned. Eve coughed lightly and paused for a moment in order to carefully choose her words.

"Ah… she'll be back soon… Right now she's getting some… -cough- exercise." Aren's eyes grew wide, but seeing the miffed expression on Eve's face made him think twice about enquiring as to what "exercise" was. Eve stalked off to the kitchen and took her seat next to Chung, who looked at her with concerned cerulean eyes.

"Is something the matter?" He asked in his soft and sweet voice, making Eve blush slightly at the close proximity they were in. Eve sighed pensively and tucked a lock of silver behind her ears. "No… it's nothing…" She trailed nervously and picked up a spoon, taking in a dainty sip of chicken noodle soup. Inadvertently, Ara's words came crossing into Eve's mind. "Are you sure?" Chung pressed and placed a hand on Eve's forehead. Across from them, Rena was squealing quietly in her mind and Raven was trying hard to suppress a smile. "Ah… Chung… can I ask you something?" She inquired timidly, which was most unlike her. Chung dipped his head down. "Of course." A thick silence grew between the two of them as Eve contemplated what to ask.

Was her desire to learn gun slinging merely just a whimsical desire to try something new… or… was it a desire to grow closer to Chung? To spend more time with him? Eve pursed her lips into a contemplative line as she mulled over the question.

"Eve?" Chung enquired, snapping her back to reality.

"Chung… Will… you go out with me?" Eve asked, turning a garish ruby color as she asked him. Chung looked at Eve with a bewildered expression before breaking out into a wide grin.

"Of course!"

Watching the scene unfold were Elesis, Aren, Aisha, and Elsword; who just smiled knowingly at each other as if trying to say "_I knew it._"

* * *

**One-shot end! I'm sorry Snow… this one-shot was… well… it could've been better Q.Q Oh yeah… The story name means Teacher or Lover? In Japanese and it refers to why Eve suddenly had a desire to fight like a deadly chaser lol… *Slaps self* Well… Here was your one-shot! :3**


End file.
